


Unease

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, Skye | Daisy makes a very brief appearance tying the scene to the episode, one more day in the headspace of Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson worries about the outcome of the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unease

Coulson stared at the agents as they confined Ward in the Cage.He was disappointed with his agent's actions,but he could understant it to an extent.Intellectually.If he was some emotinal rookie.

He went up to his office.

What Thomas Nash said,or the machine said for Nash,had shook Coulson himself,using Skye to bait him and goad him to do something rash.

(He wasn't going to put something like that on Skye,this kind of burden.And he wasn't sure how he,or Skye,feels about Ward's action on that regard,though it's not his call to make,how she feels about it.)

Knowing that the Clairvoyant knew how Coulson felt about Skye dying in his arms in Italy,it made his blood run cold and made him angry that she was used to play him.And then thinking about him threatening her life,Coulson was tempted to get a drink or start punching something.

Everyone was on edge about Ward's action,he could feel it.

(He briefly wondered if it was wise to let him back on the Bus,even as a prisoner.But he wanted to talk to him,before he handed him over to HQ.)

And then there was Nash himself.How sure were they he was the Clairvoyant?Nash never spoke.He thought he saw real fear in the man's eyes.Fear of someone trapped,not someone caught after wrecking havoc in their lives.Or acceptance of his actions.He didn't look like he felt the assurance the speakers gave his words.

Thomas Nash was scared for his life,but not because SHIELD had finally caught up with him.He was just scared.

But that would only mean he was used to shake them off the real Clairvoyant and that person was still out and at large,possibly preparing to attack them.

' _Or try to kill Skye for something._ ' his mind whispered.

Coulson shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He'd be damned if he let anything else happen to her.He'd be damned if he let her go alone on missions until the Clairvoyant was caught.Their issue was with Coulson himself,not Skye.He'd make sure their interests remained trained on him and they left her alone.

He sighed.

Those words were going to fuel more nightmares,he was sure.Or very grim thoughts when everything would be going south fast.

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose,trying to fend off the headache and the worry,because something was going on,something big and it went beyond a Level Seven agent snapping at the empty threats of a machine and killing a disabled,possibly innocent,man and someone trying to find out about his resuraction.

Call him superstitious or whatever,but his gut was telling him this all was way too easy,way too neat,too clean.

Missions like this one are messier,there is resistance from the bad guys,there are people around to guard and protect the mastermind,to shoot at the agents,not just one man to lead them to the leader.You don't end up with a man dead in a wheel chair.

No,missions like this one leave behind too much death and destrucion.

(He wonders if Nash is just the first in a long list and then feels appalled with himself.What is wrong with him,expecting more deaths?)

' _Becauce of that gut feeling,that we missed something important._ ' he thinks,dread slowly filling his heart.

And he can see the same uneasiness he feels in Skye's eyes,as she enters his office.

(And if Skye can't cover it,then he can assume it's worse than he originally feared.)

 


End file.
